


to laugh and cry in equal measures

by accol



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vikings drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.  Featuring a crossover with Les Mis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Ragnar/Athelstan/Lagertha, a new way to pray._

Athelstan had no way to describe the things they were doing to his skin — to his very  essence  — but it made him want to laugh and to cry in equal measures.  Lagertha knelt before him as to pray, but her eyes held the devil’s work and her fingers pulled away his tunic and trousers as if they were no more than the smoke of cedar.  The heady scent of her met Athelstan’s nose as Ragnar mounted her from behind, every slow thrust pushing her full lips against his quivering body until he whimpered for it.  He didn’t yet know how to ask for this thing — for this coupling that made him love God more and forsake him in every ragged breath — but he needed more of it.  Ragnar’s half smile broadened to full with Athelstan’s groan of pleasure and his delirious giggle as hot and cold ran across him, glorious sensation in waves of golden, blinding joy that tied him forever to these two people.


	2. Chapter 2

_ilovealistair asked: Ragnar/Floki/Lagertha - They share Ragnar_

In the wake of the war with the men from across the sea, they fell together upon the curved floor of Floki’s great boat to celebrate. Turning over and over again, their enemies’ blood still splattered across them, their mouths met and the spice of each other’s tongues lit a fire that was brighter than the night’s dancing curtains of light above their heads. 

Lagertha stood, pulling away her leathers and smiling down at them in the moment before she dove into the cold sea to wash herself clean. Floki pushed Ragnar overboard — even before he had his tunic off — with a kiss and a belly laugh, throwing himself into the embrace of his lovers in the ocean. Ragnar’s legs tangled with theirs as they bobbed in the water, salt seasoning Lagertha’s insistent pull as she thrust Floki upon her husband and her fingers into herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_buttfuckingbrothers asked: floki/ragnar, high!sex_

The others had all succumbed to the smoke or fled to the night’s fresh air, but Floki reveled.  He’d stripped away his furs from his sweating skin until all that was left was the kohl around his eyes and his desire for his new earl.  

Ragnar watched him dance about the smoldering coals, lips curving into that slow smile that made Floki want to serve him or to own him as a trinket, put upon his workbench as a pretty to gaze upon.  No, no, Ragnar was as great and deadly as Thor himself, golden braid falling to his back as the god’s did; axe sharp as the god’s; cock as delicious… and Floki danced.

The tingling touch of Ragnar’s hand upon him made his breath catch and gasp, drawing ever more of the smoke into himself, until he was made of the flames and the darkness, mischief and lust like Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Ragnar/Athelstan, Against the wall then on the floor atop soft furs._

Athelstan felt as though he may go mad from the attention Ragnar was laying upon him, his huge hands tearing away Athelstan’s tunic and pinning him against the wall whilst his lips were gentle to the point of making him beg for more.  Athelstan wanted this sin but he didn’t dare with the cold seeping through the chinks in the wall to make him shiver under Ragnar’s fingertips; he didn’t even know if he remembered a word of Ragnar’s language to ask for him to never stop this… how was he to ask the man who had enslaved him if he could reach out and touch as well?

Ragnar coaxed Athelstan’s hands forward, inviting him to take part in this seduction with those startling blue eyes fixed upon him, and his great length forcing Athelstan’s cheeks to flush with an innocence he wished he didn’t possess.  

Ragnar’s vibrating laugh of surprised pleasure made Athelstan’s cheeks redden further, the color traveling to his bare chest as his hands pushed Ragnar away with startling power, pressing the Viking down onto the furs and learning ever more about his ways.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Vikings/Les Miserables, Enjolras/Athelstan, it’s the first time for both of them_

Athelstan listened through the confessional’s latticed window to Enjolras’ musical voice, speaking with such passion about ending tyranny, about justice, and — above all else — about the beauty of love.  He couldn’t hold back his hand as it stroked across the lacquered wood, wondering despite his vows how it would feel to have Enjolras’ intensity falling upon him; a ferocious blush consumed his entire body and he gasped to feel himself reacting in this way to this man’s presence.

“Father?”  Enjolras stopped speaking and Athelstan felt the palpable tension hanging in the air betwixt them in the silence, feeling that his traitorous heartbeat echoed in the church’s nave like a drum.  

Enjolras’ chair squeaked against the floor and then the heavy velvet of Athelstan’s chamber’s curtain was being pulled aside and then closed again behind him as he entered this smallest of spaces, violating every rule in the name of what was truly right and good. ****


End file.
